Hey Lucy, I remember Your name
by MotherAya
Summary: UPDATED!, a Lucy and Gajeel oneshot. Heard the song and just thought of the two. GajXLu


_**IF YOU HAVE READ OR BELIEVE IT IS STILL THE SAME PLEASE SKIM THROUGH AND READ WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN ON THE BOTTOM FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE, THANK YOU!**_

 _ **"HEY LUCY"**_

 _ **"Hey Lucy,"**_ He sat down just in front of her, staring at the vibrant green grass; he sat there as if waiting for a reply.

Weird how you can be attracted to someone without ever knowing their name. He found it so damn stupid at the time; sure the girl had a great figure but she came from a high class family. He figured with her looks she was some kind of stuck up bitch who flip her hair and flaunt daddy's money in your face.

After digging into her family history and shit he came by her name plenty of times but it wasn't important. She was just a mission that needed to be completed.

But when the time came to put the plan into action, he wished he could recall it just that one time. He beat her senseless trying to make her cry out did everything he could thhink of but nothing escaped those rosy lips.

God did he wish he could go back to that day.

 _ **"I remembered your name."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now here he sat, staring at the tomestone he had made with his own metal. Engraved elegantly with her keys molded into it; they all had sworn to serve her blood line but they were all gone, so they stayed with her."I brought you these, you really had a thing for red roses." Placeing a dozen red roses, neatly around her, he couldn't help but stare as the red stood out against his black metal. _**He didn't care that the grass was staining the knees of his pants, as he wiped away the stray leaves that found there way around her.**_

Remembering that one day that caused this. Having taken beating after beating had caused internal damage; Wendy hadn't been part of the guild back than and the old pink haired witch wasn't as skilled as she claimed to be.

As she days passed by with the celestial mage throwing cheery smiles and going on missions, no one had realized the serious damage he had caused.

But neither did he. How many times did he look at her from across the guild? How many times did he follower her home to make sure she was safe? How many times did he find ways just to be around on jobs in case of an emergancy?

How many times, but didn't see it?

Till it was to late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **"I came to talk," making himself comfortable as he sat indian style, placing both hands on his knees."I gotta tell ya somthings."**_

He remembered the day she had gone to sit next to the shrimp, she smelt like strawberries and honey. She had been talking to the blunette about being uncomfortable when she would walk home; something to do with seeing someone in the shadows.

At first he thought she had caught on to him but then she mentioned it happening 2 days ago. That had made him nearly bite his damn tounge off.

He had been away on a mission for the master so he had been no where around her. A growl had risen from his throat, getting questioning looks from both girls.

All he did was get up and walk out the guild; at the time he hadn't realized he even made the sound till Levy brought it up 2 days later. Not like he would have justified it with an answer even if he had know at the time.

What a fucking idiot he was.

Without even realizing it, he had begun to claim her. No way in fucking hell was he going to tell her that.

He didn't need to worry anymore, she'd never know.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone that knew Black Steel Gajeel that call him a fucking ruthless killer. That he gave no damn about anyone or anything.

Black Steel Gajeel from Phantom was like that, but Black Steel from Fairy Tail wasn't.

 _ **That time was over with.**_

When he entered Fairy Tail he had made a vow to himself; to endure what ever was thrown his way for what he had done. He let Shadow Gear get their beatings in and that power plant since it was his guild, all he had to wait for was the blond beauty.

He didn't have to wait long, 4 days after joining was his first private assignment from Master Makorav. Also, his first encounter with the blond alone; he stood there waiting for the beating that was sure to come, she deserved to get in her fair share.

But she just stood there.

He didn't know what to do, he just watched her like some damn idiot. Than she started walking right toward him, he tensed waiting for the impact but she walked right passed him.

"I forgive you." Some "ruthless killer" he was, those three words had the iron slayer biting down on his lip with his eyes clenched tightly.

 _ **He wished he could have grabbed onto her and held her for just a moment.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Staring at the cold piece of iron that stood before him, he wished with everything he had he could be staring into those warm chocolate orbs once again.

 _ **"I'd give up anything, everything, the whole got damn world to see you."**_

It wasn't her looks or her words that made her the light of Fairy Tail.

No it was her eyes.

Just looking into them, you could tell if something was wrong or if she was happy. She could never be able to hid anything with those expressive orbs; they would tell you everything you needed to know.

 _ **It was like heaven looking back without judgement or malice, it was forgiving and caring.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He recalled another day, were the flaming idiot had dragged her off on some random mission that had been a trap for Fairy Tail members.

By luck he had been in the area from his own mission, he could hear the sounds of a fight but had planned on minding his own business and walking away. But the cry of pain and the scent of blood had him running to the battle before he could even process who's blood and cry.

It was all instinct, once he broke through the tree line and saw her leaning on a tree, clenching her left shoulder. He beat that bastard till he was black and blue, only when the asshole had stopped moving did he regain some control.

He had carried her all the way back to the pink haired idiot and gave him a beating for leaving her to fight on her own.

 _ **Holding her close to him, feeling her shift from embarassment had all ended to soon.**_

Though she had been hurt, he wouldn't forget that small walk with her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A tear made its way down his face to drip onto lushes grass. He had told himself when entering Fairy Tail that he'd ' _endure what ever was thrown his way for what he had done.'_ How much longer would he be able to 'Endure' this? It had only been 4 months and it became harder and harder.

 _ **"I can't change anything anymore, I have to live with my mistakes. . ."**_

Perhaps it was Karma, after everything he had done. From that first choice of joining Phantom to the very last of kidnapping Lucy Heartfillia.

Fucking hell, how was it that he couldn't remember her name then and only called her 'Bunny' when she always gave him an ear full to call her by her name that he would use it now. The guilt of it all had settle in his heart when he started as a Fairy mage but now it became his heart. Eating away everything that had made him Black Steel, he no longer fought to live when it came to battles but Lily would always make sure to bring him to Wendy.

 _ **"but I don't have the strength to keep living anymore."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had just returned from a job with Pantherlily, He hadn't told the cat where he was going when he went down a different path. He didn't need to Lily knew what to do was.

Placeing a gentle hand on the warm metal, he spoke to her once again, _ **"Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday."**_

A year. It's been a year since that day. How he hated fucking irony. The guild had planned on throwing a surprise party for her, his job was to keep her distracted till the guild was all set up.

He had picked a fairly easy job, she had to retrieve some ancient book that was burried in the scortching dessert and he would use his metal pillars to support the ceiling. They would return just in time.

And they did but not in the way everyone was expecting, she had been fine through the whole mission just perfect. On the walk back did he catch the faint smell of blood, her blood. He had barely turned around, when she leaned over to cough up the metallic liquid.

Instinct and panic was what got him to Magnolia with her unconcious body. The dragon slayers were already outside the guild waitng, the scent drawing them out. Once her body was placed in the infirmary bed was he faced with the wrath of the whole guild.

He didn't blame them, he'd have ripped the fucker to pieces if they came back with her in the same state.

Makorav had called for Porlyusica when Wendy couldn't figure out what was wrong. The hag had come out with moist eyes, the woman never showed anything but annoyance, he knew that it was his fault than.

11:59 P.M. July 1 X795 Lucy Lucky Heartfilia died from internal damage that was missed years ago from the attack of Black Steel Gajeel. The tear had slowly ripped larger and larger as more and more blood began to pool in the injury.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Fairy Tail guild never once blamed him, it didn't matter.

He did.

The next day before he could even leave for a mission, Master Makorav had asked him for a favor.

"Make Lucy's tomestone and fuse these with it, please."

He couldn't back out this favor no matter how badly he didn't want to do it. That same day he took the keys to his home and got to work; he had worked through the entire day going well into the night working on the grave stone. Putting in the details of a night filled with stars molding her 10 keys into the stone where their constellations would be in the true night sky.

The next day he took early in the morning to the master of Fairy Tail, letting him take in every detail, every careful stroke, every ounce of his devotion he put into the metal. Makorav had studied him with hurtful eyes, the old man knew how he felt without having to tell him.

It didn't change a damn thing, she was still gone.

 _ **He thought he could say her name without the heartache but after avoiding it for so long and just to say it, had his heart clench painfully at the thought of it being the end.**_

 _ **Just one more chance, just one more to correct all his wrong doings.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here he was, 8 months later since his last visit. A year later since her death. Kneeling down he _**placed down more roses**_ as he wiped away the dead leaves from the metal, he wondered when was the last time someone had come visit her.

 _ **Even now he couldn't make things right**_ , 8 damn months of no one coming to see her, talk to her, be around her. Now matter how much time passed he'd never get anything right.

He hadn't done anything to earn her forgiveness when she was alive, and now he couldn't get back those 8 months of her being alone in silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fingers twisting into the grass glades beside him, _**he wished for one more chance to hold her**_. To feel her warm skin in the palm of his hands, he wished he could have told her at least something remotely close to the way he felt even though he was in denile about it.

If he were given the option to fix one mistake, it would have been that one day that caused this heartache.

 _ **But it was already over.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily had left to help Wendy on a job. He took the opprotunity to get a mission from the s-class board, without even meaning to he had gain his status back as S-Class mage. Only focusing on the words DARK GUILD, he pulled down the request and stuffed it into his pocket as he made his way to the first floor and out the guild.

If he didn't make it back, it be on no ones hands. He would do the job without hesitation, if he came back than he'd just have to find another one until he couldn't come back any more.

 _ **This was his life, his choices.**_

 _ **So on his 3rd S-class mission, he completed the mission but had been to beaten to walk to the closest town.**_ He smirked at the outcome, what was the phrase everyone would say if the 1st time didn't happen? 'Three times the charm"? Something like that he guessed, but hell was it true it seemed.

He layed there, staring at the star filled sky as his eyes became heavy. His breathing became shallow. _"I don't think I'll see you but this view at least gives me some sort of peace."_ Smiling at the thought, red eyes became dull as his last breath escaped him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something kept brushing against his nose, lifting his arms to swat away the annoyance pain rained down on his entering being. He had a feeling he was in hell, not that he was surprised, with all the pain he felt at that moment.

A soft giggle came from above him, his eyes snapped open as he layed frozen to the grown. Almost 2 years had past, but he'd never forget that soothing sound, never. _**"L-Lucy"**_ he could feel his heart beat pick up as moisture gathered in his eyes.

She gave him a smile that he'd never seen her give to anyone else in her time of living. Ignoring the protest of his body he sat up as _**his arms wrapped themselves around her figure.**_

He didn't care anymore as the tears slide down his face, _**she was here in his arms. At last**_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **It couldn't be a dream, he could truly feel her warmth. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve this chance but he wasn't going to waste it. Pulling her away from his body, he slammed his lips against hers; pouring everything he had kept to himself into that single kiss**_. It was needy, hard but soft, filled with longing, sadness, happiness, and love. He would never be able to express his feelings to the celestial mage through words, but actions he would.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into molting pools of chocolate as his hand rested against her cheek. Taking in her appearance he noticed the soft glow that surronded her. Before he could question her a hard smack to the back of his head head him playfully glaring at the blond.

"What the hell was that for woman?" Still kneeling at his side she placed her hands at her sides and gave him a glare he'd missed.

"You Idiot! Thats for taking on those crazy missions by yourself! What were you thinking?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Grabbing her hand he stared at the soft glow**_ as her warmth seeped into his chilled palm. His heart clenched with pain when he realized what it meant, but he couldn't let go of her slim hand.

 _ **He knew but he didn't want to face reality.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moisture had threaten to leak over from his eyes, _**looking back into the coffee brown orbs**_ he could see the softness add to them from her saddness. He should have known, why him of all people would he be given such an opportunity.

He had wanted it to end and, by some maricale, be with her. To tell her all the things he didn't, to explain to her what she did to him with just a smile, to hear her laugh for all eternity. It wasn't something anyone would think of him, but he couldn't give a flying rats ass what anyone would fucking think.

 _ **He just wanted to stay with her, to never having to leave her and spend days without her.**_

 _ **He didn't want to say goodbye.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **It truely was over.**_

 _ **Pulling her into his chest**_ , he let the tears spill over as the thought of being without her again painfully clenched his heart.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still in his arms, she grabbed the sides of his face with both hands as _**she forced him to look at her. This was heaven, this moment of her looking into his eyes, that he didn't want to let go.**_

"Please stop." Her plea was a whisper to his ears, he knew what she meant but he couldn't stop if he didn't have her. "It hurts everytime I see you throwing your life away."

"It's my fault, all my fault." He closed his eyes as he let the truth sink into the beautiful blond.

"No it wasn't," He stared at her and was about to argue when she placed a gentle kiss on his slightly chapped lips. "I never thought of it as your fault and even if I did. . . ." A soft giggle left her rosy lips as she pressed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. "even if I did you sure made up for it, Stalker."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **It was all over, he knew it.**_

 _ **He embrassed her tighter**_ , knowing he only had little time left.

"Don't stop living," she whispered into his ear as her warmth slowly withdrew, "live for both of us. And show me the life of a dragon."

They kissed until her body became a glittering dust, staring at the sparkling trail, he felt his heart swell with love as a smile touched his lips.

"I promise, you'll be proud of your dragon . . . Bunny." He heard the soothing giggle as she disappeared into the starry sky.

 **I've gotta live with the choices I made**

 **And I can't live with myself today**

An echo pulled him from his peaceful view, looking up he saw his faithful exceed.

"I FOUND HIM!" setting off some kind of flare, he swept down to land next to his slayer in battle form. "DAMMIT GAJEEL! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! YOU HAVE EVERYONE WORRYING ABOUT YOU!" Yelling his statement, a group of mages broke from the tree line and into the clearing.

Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Levy, Droy, Jet, Lisanna, Gray, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixslow, Freed, and Mira stood around him with worried and angry expressions. Head falling to face the ground from exhaution, "We've been out here for hours looking for you, you should have gotten back 2 days ago!" The fire dragon shouted angrily as Lily wrapped his wounds, "What your doing is stupid, we all miss her, but we know she wouldn't want us to do what you are." Came the cool reply of a naked ice mage.

"Please Gajeel, it wasn't your fault and none of us blame you." Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Levy retreated her hand to stand next to Jet.

No one expected the Iron Dragon Slayer to say anything as they turned away, it was always the same.

"Thanks." They all stared at the slayer in shock as he stood supported by Pantherlily, coming out of it, Natsu placed both arms behind his head as he gave his signiture grin.

"No Problem, Metal Head"

"What did you just call me?!" Bumping heads with the pink slayer as they threw insults between one another, the rest smiled as the slayer began to return to his old ways.

As they began their journey back, he felt a warm breeze caresse his face. Stopping momentarily with lily at his side, he glanced back into the clearing he was just at.

A soft smile layed on his lips, as he turned back in the direction of the guild hall.

 _ **He had made many mistakes in life, to the point of wanting his life to end. But he would live on for his bunny.**_

 _ **"Hey Lucy," giving off a slight smirk as he saw fire and ice battling it out with a power house sending a few zaps here and there, he looked up at the stars. "I'll always remember your name."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, and let me tell you Mr./Mrs. catspats31 and your "Eliminator" Group (I think that's what it was) though there are some words and phrases that are still the same, it does not mean I copied them. I'm quiet sure that "Lucy" from the song was 100% human while the "Lucy" I am refering to is 100% anime, and if that is still considered copied then let me explain that there are thousands of "LUCY"s in this world that should be in prison for the copywrite of the name "LUCY". Also, words and phrases are repeated daily or written but that doesn't mean we copywrited. "Hey Lucy" for example, there are many "Lucy's" and if anyone where to call out "HEY LUCY!" please inform authoritez that they should be arrested immediately due to copywrite. Thank you and have a nice day.**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This one Shot was inspired by Skillets "Lucy" and after hearing it I immediatly had to share with you all. Hope you liked it.**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


End file.
